Days
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: All-Human. Rose was raised in a rich home, and right after college she elopes with boyfriend of almost a year, Dimitri... who her parents just happen to hate.
1. Seven Days

**2013, December, Seven Days until Christmas **

"We spent Christmas with your family last year," I tell Dimitri as I walk into the kitchen/dining room of our new little apartment. I set down my Chinese carton and place my hands onto the island, which we also use as a table for two.

"Yes, because my family doesn't hate you." He says, Russian accent thick as he rises from the stool he sits upon.

"My family doesn't hate you, Dimitri." I say, arms moving out slightly, leaning in forward.

"Yes, they do. Your parents hate me, your father, wishes I was never born." Dimitri moves around the island and to me. He places his hand onto my hip and he pulls me close to his body. "Rose, your parents hate me with a passion. They hate that I took you away from Adrian. They loved him because he could support you finically and they hate me because I can't do the same for you. They hate that I'm not rich, they hate that I don't have a great paying job, hell they even hate that I'm Russian."

"They do not hate you because you're Russian!" I say, placing my hands onto his biceps.

"Rose, you're parents already hate me enough, and when they find out that we eloped... I'll have some hell to pay."

"Dimitri, they'll have to find out eventually. We're married Dimitri, you're their son-in-law, they'll have to find out."

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Why don't the two of us just spend Christmas here, enjoy our first Christmas as husband and wife."

"I would love that, but my grandfather invited us, we have to go."

He lets out a small sigh and he looks up at the ceiling for a moment, letting out something in Russian.

"Dimitri... my parents may not be your biggest fan, but my grandparents love you, they love that you treat me like a Queen."

"That's because your grandparents weren't raised as rich bastards." He says, looking down at where our bodies are pressed together.

"Dimitri..."

"You know it's true."

"I do, but I also know that I was one of those rich bastard children." He looks straight up at me, our eyes connect.

"... You're right, but you aren't like your parents Roza, you're different then them."

I place my hands onto his shoulders, moving up onto my tiptoes. Gently I press my lips to his before bending back slightly, pressing up closer against him.

"Dimitri, please, for me." A sigh leaves him and he moves his hands onto my hips once more.

"You're too stubborn to fight... we can go to your grandparent's home for Christmas."


	2. Six Days

**2013, December, Six Days until Christmas **

"So you talked him into it?"

"Yes Lissa, I did." I tell my best friend as I lean against her nursery's wall. She's sitting in her rocking chair, holding her two month old as he sleeps. She smiles and then looks down at her baby, mine and Dimitri's godson.

"Do you really think that's the right idea? Bringing him home to the family right now? You just got married. They already don't like him, finding out that he married their daughter in a courthouse without them there... yeah, it won't be a good night Rose."

"My parents need to find out at some point Lis," I say, pushing myself off of the light sky blue wall.

"They do, but maybe you should tell them on Christmas, you know, and not ruin it."

"It won't be ruined! Hell, they should be happy that I married him, he's fantastic!"

"I know that Rose, but you're parents don't think so!" Lissa says in a loud hushed tone so that she doesn't awaken Marc. "I love Dimitri, I love him for you. He's an angel. But to Abe and Janine, he's just a writer who is trying to make it, and just happens to be with their daughter for the time being... what I'm getting at is, just wait to tell them Rose."

"I can't do that Lissa," I say, taking Marc from her arms. Lissa rises from her chair and removes the bun her hair was put up into. She moves the hair band onto her wrist and looks up at me. Lissa loves being a mother, and she's great at it, but it has taken its toll on her.

"And why not Rose?"

"Because...! Lissa I think I'm pregnant. And if I am, I am going to tell my parents on Christmas, after telling them that Dimitri and eloped."

Lissa's mouth widens slightly from shock and she quickly walks towards me. She takes her son from my arms once more and holds him close.

"Have you taken a test yet?

"No... But I'm late. I was planning on taking one yesterday when Dimitri was out, but he decided to not go out at all."

"Is he at your house right now?" She asks. I nod, wrapping my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, he is, why?"

"Alright, would you hand me my cell phone please?" She asks, pointing towards her pink cased phone which rests on the changing table. I pick it up and hand it to her. Lis thanks me before making a call. "Hey honey, no everything's fine with Marc. I was wondering if you could come home for lunch today. That's great, now, before you come home could you please pick up a few pregnancy tests on your way?"

"Oh my God," I say, moving my hands through my hair. "Why are you asking Christian to get them?"

She looks up at me for a moment before continuing her call. "No, they're for Rose... alright baby, I love you." She hands up and I shake my head gently.

"Oh come on, at least you'll be able to take them and get some results. So... Dimitri has no idea that you could be pregnant, does he?"

"No... No idea."


	3. Five Days

**2013, December, Five Days until Christmas **

"Morning Roza," Dimitri says as he wraps his arms around me, gently kissing me awake. I smile and kiss him back, leaning back against his firm body.

"Morning Comrade,"

"How'd you sleep love?"

"Mm, I slept alright, you?"

"I slept very well, thank you. So, I was thinking that today the two of us could go out tonight, have a nice dinner, and then come back home and have a nice glass of wine and watch a movie before going to bed."

"Mm, that sounds amazing," I say, turning around. I place my hands onto his chest. He kisses me a second time and then gets out of the bed.

"Fantastic, now, I'll go make reservations." He gets out of the bed and makes his way out of the bedroom. I sit up in the bed and stretch my arms out, rolling my shoulders as I do so. I move out of the bed and walk out to the living room. I sit down on the couch and pull the blanket over me as I lie down and take my phone from the table. As Dimitri makes dinner reservations I quickly look through my texts messages, the ones I missed when I was asleep. Dimitri walks back into the room a few minutes later and then sits down on the couch after moving my feet and placing them onto his lap.

"How are you feeling love?"

"I feel pretty good, and you?"

"I do too," he places his hands onto my ankles and rubs them gently. I smile and rest my head against the pillow. "You're still tired aren't you?"

"Mhm," I open my eyes slightly and see him smiling.

"Would you like to get some more sleep?"

"Yes please,"

He leans over slightly and kisses my cheek gently. "Sleep well my Roza,"

When I wake up next, it isn't to my boyfriends arms and lips, it's to my stomach lurching. My eyes snap open as I jump out from under the covers and off of the bed. I hear Dimitri yell my name after me as I make my way to the bathroom. I throw the door open and before I know it I'm bent over the toilet, vomiting. When I finish I flush the toilet and turn around to see Dimitri standing in the doorway, staring down at me.

"Oh God, are you alright? When did you start to feel sick? I'll cancel the reservations for tonight, let's get you into bed."

"I'm fine babe," I say, walking to the sink and taking out my toothbrush.

"You just threw up!" He says, moving his arms towards the toilet. "Something is clearly wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong!" I place the toothbrush down quickly as I flip around and place my hands onto the counter. "I'm not sick, just pregnant."


	4. Four Days

**2013, December, Four Days until Christmas **

Dimitri's hands move over my stomach as we lay with each other on the couch, my body on top of his. When I told him that I was pregnant, he just watched me for a moment before looking down at my stomach and then back up at my face. I wasn't sure how he was taking it, I knew he wanted children, I just didn't know if he thought it was too soon. A grin moved onto his face and he quickly walked over to me before picking me up in his arms and holding me tightly, whispering things to me in Russian. He couldn't be happier about me being pregnant.

"When did you find out?" Dimitri asks me. Yesterday it wasn't a big question that came up due to us being so excited about being pregnant.

"Yesterday, I was at Lissa's, she made Christian buy me a few pregnancy tests." I say with a smile. I look up at him and see that he has a small smile on his face.

"How long did you question it?"

"Not long, just a few days, I just wanted to find out if I was or not before telling you."

I get off of Dimitri's body and off of the couch before sitting back down on him, each leg on one side of his body. I place my hands onto his shoulders and his arms snake under my shirt. He places them gently onto my stomach. I lean slightly against him so that our bodies are closer together.

"I'm going to get fat you know." A chuckle leaves him as one hand moves onto my back. He pulls me closer down to him.

"You won't get fat."

"Oh yes I will!" I say with a loud laugh as my hand gently rests on his cheek. "Will you still love me even when I am fat?"

"Of course I'll still love you, you're carrying my child, and even if you weren't I would still love you." He kisses my cheek gently before he places his other hand onto the back of my neck. "So... this is why you wanted to go to your grandparent's home so much, isn't it?"

"In a way, yes, I want them to know that we're married, especially if I was pregnant, and I am so..."

"Roza, would you like me to call my family and tell them that we're expecting?" A grin moves over my face and I nod.

"Hell yes, put it on speaker," I tell him as he takes out his cell phone. He presses his mother's number on speed dial and then puts the phone onto speaker. His mother answers after a few rings.

"Dimka," she says, "How are you doing?"

He looks up at me and grins. "Well mama, Roza and I have something to tell you... we're pregnant."


	5. Three Days

**2013, December, Three Days until Christmas **

"Should I even get your parents anything? Anything I do get them, they'll hate it because it isn't expensive."

I look up at him as he finishes up cooking dinner for us. He turns off the stove and turns around towards me where I sit up on the island.

"Dimitri... you know what, I can't speak for them, hopefully once they find out that I'm pregnant, they'll be alright..."

"Or just accuse me of knocking you up, forcing us to get married."

"I got pregnant after we got married though, we can prove it!"

"Doesn't matter, they won't believe it."

"Try and look at this in a positive way, my parents may act completely different then what you're thinking."

He places my grilled cheese down onto a plate and then sets it down in front of me. He pulls himself up onto the island and runs a hand through his silky hair.

"I don't know Roza... I don't know what to do about all of this, no matter what I do; they won't accept me into their family."

"But I'm not just apart of their family anymore, I'm your family Dimitri. I'm your wife, and this child is your baby, and if they can't accept that you're my family now, theirs, then... they'll loose me. And I hate saying that. I love my parents, but I love you too, and I refuse to allow my parents to get me down about you, and this child. I'm a Belikov now Dimitri. And I always will be."

After finishing our dinner and taking a nice shower, the two of us got into our bed and cuddled up with each other. Him the big spoon, me the little spoon. It didn't take long for us to get to sleep.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I hated waking up, not because I woke up, but because of why I did. Quickly I sit up in bed and place my hands onto my stomach. It lurches and I feel a great pain.

"Oh God, Dimitri! Dimitri wake up." I gently shake his shoulder and his eyes open as he sits up in the bed.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asks, placing a hand onto my thigh.

"Something's wrong... with the baby... we need to go to the hospital, right now."


	6. Two Days

**2013, December, Two Days until Christmas **

"We are not traveling to your grandparents home Roza." I sit in bed and nod, keeping my hands on my stomach. "We can't."

"I know, that was way to close," I sit up in bed and lean my head up against the head board. "Way to close."

Dimitri and I didn't loose the baby. I was just so stressed out because of what's been going on that it put stress onto the child inside me. But the Doctor told us that we can't go travel to my grandparent's home for Christmas, let the baby just relax.

"Will you hand me the phone please?" He nods and takes the phone from his bedside table. He hands it to me and I call my grandfather.

"Hello?"

"Hi grandpa, it's Rosemarie."

"Hi baby, so, are you and Dimitri able to come down here for Christmas?"

"We wanted too, and I was planning on calling you tomorrow to tell you that we would be coming but... something came up and we can't. I'm so sorry grandpa; I want to come out so badly..."

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I... I feel like I need to tell you in person. Not over the phone."

"Mm, Rosie, how would you feel about your grandmother, parents, and I coming out there? We can have Christmas at your new apartment."

"Christmas here?" I ask, looking up at Dimitri. He licks his lips and places his hand onto my stomach before nodding. "That would be great grandpa, thank you."

"There is no need to thank me love, now I have to go, I'm going to go pick up your grandmothers present. I'll tell your parents that we will be spending Christmas there instead. I love you."

"I love you too grandpa."

"Is Dimitri there?"

"Mhm,"

"Tell him I love him as well."

"I will, bye grandpa."

"Goodbye Rosemarie," he hangs up the phone and I look up at my husband.

"He's says I love you."

"I love him too... well; I guess I'm going to have to start getting this place ready. How long do you think they'll be here?"

"No idea baby... I guess this is better, we have them on our own turf." He lets out a small sigh as he moves out of the bed.

"I'm going to be getting things ready, the apartment mainly, plan out what to make for dinner on Christmas..." He turns and begins walking out of the room.

"Baby," he stops and looks back at me.

"Thank you," a small smile moves onto his face. "I love you.

"You don't need to thank me Roza, I love you too."


	7. One Day

**2013, December, One Day until Christmas **

"Is everything ready?" I ask Dimitri as I walk into the room, seeing him put a present under the tree. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes, everything is done. Now, should I start drinking now, or after your parents get here?" I slap his arm gently as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for doing all of this." He wraps his arms around me and I feel his soft sweater against my cheek. I smile and look up at him as he presses down my hair against my back.

"Of course my love, now, would you like your present?" A smile moves over my face as I place my hands onto his shoulders.

"Yes please," he motions for me to go to the couch and I do so. He quickly goes into the next room and then back out to me. He sits down besides me and takes my hand in his. He places something into the middle and then wraps my fingers around it. When he removes his hands I see a velvet box inside.

"What is this?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"Open it,"

I look back down into the box and open it slowly. My mouth parts slightly as I see the beautiful sterling silver ring. A single diamond is placed in the middle, a small one on each side of it. I look up at Dimitri.

"Roza, this is the engagement ring you never had the chance to get. We got married so quickly that I never had the chance to give you a proper engagement ring." Dimitri moves up from the couch before kneeing down in front of me. He takes my left hand and presses a kiss to it. "Rosemarie, will you be my wife?"

"Oh Dimitri... no."

"Oh shut up!" He says, grinning. I laugh and stand up from the couch. He rises from where he kneels and pulls me into his arms. "I love you Roza."

"I love you Dimitri, and yes, I'll be your wife." He kisses me gently sliding the engagement ring onto my finger. "It's beautiful Dimitri."

"You're beautiful Roza, and I'm so happy that you love it."

"Of course I do, but you didn't need to get me one."

"I wanted to my love; it was a pleasure to get you one. And maybe your parents will accept this a little it more if they see this. Think that we had gotten engaged before hand."

"I don't care what they think; I love you, no matter what." I kiss him gently before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mm, I love you to Roza, now let's get to bed. It's getting late, and we have to be up early for your family."


	8. Zero Days

**2013, December, Zero Day until Christmas **

The doorbell rings as I stand in the bathroom, removing the last of my curlers. I close my eyes and hope it that it's not my parents. I hear Dimitri walking out of the bedroom and to the door.

"Where's my little girl!" I hear a deep voice yell. A grin moves over my face as I flip around, dropping the curler onto the ground.

"Grandpa!" I yell as I run out of the bathroom and to the front room. I throw my arms around him as he lifts me up into the air. I laugh as he pulls me back down to him and holds me tight. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too honey," he sets me down and smiles.

"Move over, I want some grandbaby loving." My grandmother says as she moves past my grandfather. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close in for a hug.

"Hi grandma," she kisses my cheek and I do it back. "I'm so happy that you're both here, and especially before mom and dad."

"Honestly, so are we." Grandpa says as he looks towards Dimitri. "Hello Dimitri."

"Hello Gregori." He says, smile on his face. My grandfather puts his arms around Dimitri and he does it back. I smile, happy that they like each other.

"How have you been son?"

"I've been fantastic, thank you for asking, and you?"

He smiles, "I've been great, and I'm going to be retiring soon."

"That's great!"

"Oh come on, you don't get to hog him too!" Grandma says, pushing him out of the way. "Come here honey,"

"Hello Jackie," the two of them breaks apart and my grandfather moves his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Rosemarie, why weren't you able to come out to our house for Christmas?" Grandma asks.

"Um," I wrap my arms around Dimitri's waist. "Could we wait for mom and dad to get here first?"

"Of course darling, they should be here soon. Now, why don't you go finish up getting ready?"

"Oh shit, yeah I should go do that." I quickly leave the room for the bathroom and I hear them talking outside. I remove the curlers, do my make-up, and then put my new black dress on along with my diamond earrings that I got for my last birthday. Right after putting on my black heels, I hear the doorbell ring. My head snaps up and I look into the mirror.

They're here.


	9. Zero Days PRT 2

**2013, December, Zero Day until Christmas **

The moment I'm out of the room Dimitri is by my side. We take hands and I walk to the door with him. I look back at my grandparents as they rise from their seats on the couch. I unlock the door and open it slowly.

"Mom, Dad... hi." I say as I see my mother and father standing outside the door.

"Rosemarie," my father says with a smile as he walks into the room, wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and then give my mother a quick hug. I step backwards, towards Dimitri and wrap my arm around him.

"Hello Janine, Abe. How are you two?"

"Fine, it's nice to see you Dimitri."

"It's nice to see you two as well." I look back at my grandparents and motion for them to come forward. They quickly walk over and say hello to my parents. As they do so Dimitri and I walk into the kitchen and take out drinks and food. My grandparents sit on the love seat and my parents sit on the couch as Dimitri sits in the chair, and I sit upon his lap. I wrap one arm around his shoulders and he places a hand onto my thigh.

"So Rosemarie, where were you not able to come to your grandparents home for Christmas?" My mother asks. I look down at Dimitri and then back up at my parents.

"Um... something came up."

"What would that be?" My grandfather asks. "You said that you would like to wait for your parents to arrive before telling us, and their here so..."

Dimitri gently squeezes my thigh and I stand up from his lap. He rises from behind me and places a hand onto my hip. I place my hand onto his and take in a deep breath. I didn't think I would be so nervous... maybe I should have decided to just have Christmas alone with Dimitri. I clear my throat.

"Well grandma, grandpa, mom, dad..." Dimitri grips my hip and I look up at him. He looks into my eyes and I nod, knowing what he's thinking.

"Everyone... shortly after Rosemarie graduated from college, after we had moved in here, the two of us decided on something. That we loved each other, very much, and never wanted to be without each other. So... we eloped."

Slowly my father rises up from the couch, hands in fists. "You... _what_?"


	10. Zero Days PRT 3

**2013, December, Zero Day until Christmas **

"You two go married! Rosemarie!" My father yells, looking down at me.

"What! What? I got married to the man I love! What's so wrong about that?" I yell, gripping Dimitri's hand.

"It's... him!"

"DAD!" I yell, Dimitri quickly removes my hand from his and pulls me back to him by gently pressing against my stomach. I look down at his hand and move mine over his.

"Relax Roza, don't get stressed." I look up at him and nod.

"Rosemarie, how did you two get married?" I look towards my grandfather after he asks the question.

"The first night we moved in here, we were having dinner and the topic came up. The two of us decided that we wanted to get married, and we didn't want to wait. So the next day we went to the courthouse and got married."

He nods and licks his lips. "Well, I'm happy for you too. Congrats."

"Thank you grandpa,"

"Dad," my father begins. "How are you okay with this?"

"I'm okay with this, because Dimitri is a great boy, he treats Rosemarie great. He's kind, respectful, he's a perfect boyfriend. Now, a husband. But Rosemarie, that doesn't exactly explain why you couldn't come to my house for Christmas, does it?"

"No..." I begin. It's quiet for a moment. I look up at Dimitri and then back down at our hands. "Um, that's not why we couldn't come. My doctor said that I shouldn't travel."

"How come honey?" My grandmother asks. She turns her head towards my father. "Abe, sit down. _Now_."

My father nods and does as told. I intertwine my fingers with Dimitri's and take in a deep breath.

"Well, my doctor said that I couldn't travel because I was under so much stress, that the baby-"I can't continue what I was saying due to my father jumping back up from the couch.

"What baby!?" He yells.

"My baby," Dimitri says voice hard. "Rosemarie is pregnant with my child, and no, we did not get married because she is pregnant. This happened after we eloped. And I will not let you talk to me like this in my home, and putting stress onto my child and its mother. Now, if you have nothing good to say, get the fuck out of my apartment."


End file.
